Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory devices including random-access memory (RAM), read-only memory (ROM), synchronous dynamic random-access memory (SDRAM), dynamic random-access memory (DRAM), and non-volatile memory. As the performance and complexity of electronic systems increase, the requirement for additional memory in memory systems also increases. The trend in the semiconductor industry is toward smaller memory devices that may be used to fabricate high density circuits on a single chip. Miniaturization of transistor devices and circuits may be achieved by reducing the size of all the features of devices so that the resultant devices occupy a smaller surface area of a wafer.
To reduce costs of fabricating such high density memory arrays, the parts count must be kept to a minimum. This means being able to achieve a higher density of memory on a single chip instead of by stacking separate memory chips. However, as memory devices decrease in size while increasing the number of memory cells in a memory array, the number of connections necessary to operate each memory device also increases.
For example, in non-volatile memory (e.g., NAND flash memory), one way to increase memory density is by using a vertical memory array, which is also referred to as a three-dimensional (3-D) array. Such vertical memory arrays are disclosed in, for example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0252201 to Kito et al. Conventional vertical memory arrays require electrical connection between the conductive plates and access lines (e.g., word lines) so that memory cells in the array may be uniquely selected for writing or reading functions. One type of vertical memory array includes semiconductor pillars that extend through holes in layered conductive plates (also referred to as word line plates or control gate plates), with dielectric materials at each junction of the pillars and the conductive plates. Thus, multiple transistors can be formed along each pillar. This structure enables a greater number of transistors to be located in a unit of die area by building the array upwards (vertically) on a die. However, in such a device each memory cell must include multiple conductive connections (e.g., word lines, bit lines, selection gates, etc.) in order to read, write, and erase each individual memory cell or plurality of memory cells. In such a memory array having a high density of memory cells, it may be difficult to provide the connections to each memory cell in an effective and efficient manner.